The Old Days
by genay.blanco
Summary: Sasuke and sakura were childhood friends.. but everything changed when sasuke had to migrate to America and leave Sakura... after ten years, her returned to japan... but he is not the real Sasuke that she'd known before... can sakura still change him? or maybe not?
1. Chapter 1

_**EVERYTHING CHANGED  
**__Hello there! So, sasuke and sakura were childhood friends… But there will be a time that sasuke will go to states and leave her. After 8 years, sasuke arrived and sakura was happy… but it seems sasuke became cold to her. Can she still make him change?_

"Sakura dear.. Sasuke is waiting for you outside." Her mom smiled.

"yes mama" sakura smiled and kissed her mom in the cheeks.

the 5 years old Sakura ran towards the door to open it. When she opens the door , she saw the 6 years old Sasuke standing there while smiling at her.

"hey Sakura! Come let's go to my house and play X-box" Sasuke offered.

"yeah sure" she smiled and walked besides sasuke.

They are neighbors, Sasuke's house is just across from Sakura's. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura. They both ran towards Sasuke's room. His house was a lot bigger than Sakura's, well maybe because his parents is rich. They soon reached to his room. There was a king sized bed in the middle. The color of the wallpapers is blue. Almost everything around his room is color blue.

They jumped to his bed and Sasuke grabbed hisremote control and handed the other one to Sakura.

"what game do you like to play?" he asked.

"anything… you choose" she smiled.

"okay.. how about wristling?" Sasuke offered.

" yeah sure!" she smiled excitedly.

" So if you lose, you have to face a consequence" he smiled evilly.

"w..well what kind of consequence?" she asked

"you're going to be my slave for two days." He laughed evilly.

"and what if I win?" she asked.

" Then I'll be your slave" he replied.

"then it's a deal alright!" she smiled.

"deal!"

Sakura chose The Big Show while Sasuke picked Jhon Cena. They played happily. Sasuke already won 5 rounds against Sakura.

"well I guess I won" he smiled.

"no! just one more round! I'll show you!" she pleaded.

"we did this like a million times and It's obvious that I won" he smiled at her.

"but.." she refused.

" no buts… and from now on.. you will call me King Sasuke.. and you will be my slave hahaha" he laughed

"urghh!" she smirked.

"ahem? What did you just say?"

"Nothing! YOUR HIGHNESS!" she said sarcastically.

"much better." He smiled.

"Sasuke! Your dad is calling you on the phone!" his mom shouted from downstairs.

"coming mom!" he replied and ran downstairs and picked up his phone.

"_hello?" sasuke asked._

"_oh sasuke! My son!" _his dad answered on the other line.

" _Hey dad! I miss you!" he smiled._

"_so… me and your mom have been talking about if you could come here to America and continue your studies here" _his dad explained.

"_No I don't wonna!'" he cried out._

"_no buts… It's for your own good… you'll be leaving on Sunday" _ he replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened with tears running down in his cheeks. Anger filled in his eyes and hang up the phone and ran towards his room.

"sasuke… what happened?" sakura asked.

"nothing! Just get out!" he pushed her and slammed the door.

Sakura's heart was crashed into pieces and felt her tears running down through her cheeks. She ran outside his house and went to her house and ran toward her bedroom crying. She didn't realized that she felt asleep.

The next morning she woke up staring at her pink ceiling. She opened her window sill and looked over at Sasuke's window. She saw him sleeping peacefully like an angel. She ran downstairs and ate her lunch.

She waited till afternoon, but Sasuke didn't even called her to even go out.

Days past and Sasuke haven't even went out or something. Sakura was watching television all day when she heard Sasuke's mom calling out his name. she went over her window and sneaked out to see him. She saw a mover's truck and some luggage. She saw Sasuke playing Psp in the front sit car.

" Dear… didn't Sasuke told you that his moving away?" her mom asked her.

"what? Where?!" she asked curiously

"to America… He'll be living there"

" how long mama?" she asked.

" well I don't know darling… but it'll be long." She explained.

Sakura didn't replied and walked towards her room and slept. Sasuke and his mom already left.

_So I hoped you like it… so what do you think that will happen next? Please review.. thanks_


	2. Meeting with a stranger

_**The Old Days  
**__so thank you for the reviews guys… so here is the 2__nd__ chapter…_

10 years had already past, Sasuke is still in Startes and his probably 16 years old now. While Sakura was still 15 years old and probably still in 3rd year high school.

Sakura Spend her past 10 years with her new friends and neighbors. When Sasuke left, Naruto was always there to accompany her at all times, they were like close of friends. She also met Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaro, and Ten Ten. They always hang out together, they probably are classmates for all these years and they're bonds are getting stronger and stronger.

Sakura was just at home maybe because it's weekends. Well she was always alone now, that her parents had to go to New York to work. She was just lying in the couch while skipping some boring channels when she felt something vibrating under her but. She move her ass up and took her phone and see who is calling her. It was Ino, so she answered her call.

"Hello? Ino?' she answered.

"hey Sakura! You busy?" Ino answered on the other side of the phone.

"uhmm. Nope… just sitting here watching some old boring movies… why?" she asked.

"well I was thinking if you could go out with me, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaro, Ten Ten, and Neji later?" Ino asked

"well… since I got nothing to do all day… then it's a yes alright!" she smiled.

"yey! See ya later… we'll be picking you up there a 3 okay?" Ino Cheered.

"yeah sure… Sayonara!" Sakura bid her goodbye and hang up the phone.

She looked at her time and it's still 12: 27 in the afternoon. She forgot that she haven't even eaten yet. Then she planned to call Naruto.

"Hello Sakura?" Naruto answered on the other line.

" oh Naruto, Can you come over to my house and bring some ramen for me? I already ran out of food." She replied.

"oh sure! I'll be there in a hurry… Sayonara!" he smiled and hang up.

Sakura sat back in the couch again, waiting for Naruto to come. After 5 minutes, she heard a knocking on the door.

"coming!" she shouted as she walked through the door and open it.

"oh Naruto! That was fast" she giggled.

" oh hahaha maybe? " he smiled.

"come in" she moved aside to let Naruto in.

Naruto went in, he rolled his eyes all over the room. He saw a Frame of her family, and on the other side was a picture of her and Sasuke when they were still kids. Sakura closed the door and looked at Naruto.

"Oh… would you look at that… That Teme looks so fat and chubby befor hahaha" he laughed.

"yeah… maybe he is even more fat today now that his in the States and he 'll be served with plenty of food his table right?" she asked."yeah probably… He's such a lucky kid to have a rich parents like his." He smirked.

"Oh… You brought a lot of ramen." She changed the topic because she doesn't want to remember anything about Sasuke.

" oh yeah… cause you said you're hungry so I thought of bringing you a lot of ramen maybe you'll be wanting to eat more" he grinned.

"well. How thoughtful of you… Thank you " she smiled and gave him a hug.

"so let's get cooking started" naruto snapped out.

"hai!" Sakura smiled.

They both went to the kitchen cooking. They were laughing and giggling. After they cook, they ate. Naruto was laughing at Sakura because there was something below her lips.

""hey! What's so funny?" she wondered.

"you really ate like a pig" Naruto teased and handed her a tissue.

" oh… hahaha Thank you" She smiled as she wiped the tissue over her mouth.

After they ate, Naruto left for him to change his clothes cause they will hang out later. Sakura went upstairs to take a bath and to change her clothes. She opened he closet and pick out a red dress. It only reached below her knees. There was a brown tiny belt tight up around her waists. She wears a red heel for about 3 inches. She took out her small cute backpack that matched with her dress. She put a little lip gloss, she didn't put any other make ups because she hated those stuffs. She stared at the mirror for a while when she heard a honk of the car.

"oh… They're her!" she exclaimed and ran downstairs. She opened the door and saw all of them at the car. Shikamaro was driving and besides him was Ino. And at the back was Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Ten Ten. I smiled at them and locked my door then ran towards them and get inside the car. They drove happily.

We reached at the mall. Ino was paired with Shikamaro, Hinata with Naruto, and Ten Ten with Neji. I was the only one who got no partners at all, but I just didn't mind that and continued on strolling with them.

" Shikamaro! Buy these!" Ino pleaded as she grabbed his arms.

"No!" he replied.

"paa…lease!" she put on her cut little puppy eyes.

"hmf. Troublesome woman" he scoffed.

"yey!" she cheered and dragged him inside the store.

Naruto's stomach was grumbling.

"Naruto, would you like me to buy you some ramens? My treat" she offered.

"yay! Really Hinata- Chan? You would do that for me?" he asked her smilingly.

"yes Naruto… I don't want to see you hungry." She grrined.

"Then let's go" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands and ran to the nearest Ramen store.

"Neji, Come, I will buy you some clothes." Ten Ten blused.

"sure" Neji replied.

"are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself here Sakura?" Ten Ten asked?

"yeah sure" Sakura replied.

"so if you needed some help, just call us okay?" Neji smiled. Sakura nodded. The two went inside the shop and Sakura walked out.

Sakura was strolling around the mall alone. She was looking at the stores when she suddenly bumps at someone. The coffee that the guy was bringing, spilled all over her dress.

"I'm sorry" A guy in pony tail with dark onyx eyes handed me his hands.

"It's okay…" She grabbed his hands and stood up.

"I'm just going to buy you a new dress" He offered.

"No thanks, It's just nothing" she smiled.

" No, this is all my fault, I have to buy you a new one, come" he smiled and grabbed her hand. He took her to one of the most expensive stores in the mall.

" Here… try this." He took out a dress and handed it to her.

"o… okay" she took it and went inside the dressing room.

The guy was just sitting at the guest's couch and waited for Sakura to come out. He took out a magazine from the tables and scanned for it. After a few minutes, Sakura went out with a neon green dress with a tiny brown belt around her waists.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"yeah… but this is too expensive… I can't even pay you for a decades." She replied embarrassedly.

"nah.. don't mention it, by the way it's also my fault." He smiled.

" Well thank you… I mean thank you very much" she smiled and bowed at him.

They both walked to the counter to pay.

" It's okay… By the way, I'm Itachi" he introduced

" And I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" she smiled.

" your name suits you, beautiful and humble" he smiled at her.

" thank you" she replied shyly.

The cashier handed them the shopping bags.

"so this means goodbye ey? And sorry for what happened a while ago. Hope to see you soon" He smiled.

" yeah me too… bye, and thank you" She smiled.

" bye" he started walking and waved his hands at her.

She continued on walking around the mall. Then she heard someone calling out her name from a distance.


End file.
